


All He Could Feel

by BaronVonFang



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Drug Use, Gay Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Shotgunning, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronVonFang/pseuds/BaronVonFang
Summary: Angel offers Husk a hit of his blunt. What follows is something the two of them would never forget
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950322
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66
Collections: Kinktober2020





	All He Could Feel

“Here, take a hit a this” Angel offered his cigarette to Husk

“I already told ya, I don’t-“ Husk tried swatting away Angel’s hand

“This is special” Angel interrupted. “It’ll help with your, uh, y’know….” He gestured downwards. Husk rolled his eyes and snatched the cigarette out of Angel’s hands.

“Alright, but this better work” He put the butt to his lips and inhaled deeply. Husk could feel the rush flow into his lungs and course through his veins. He felt the effects almost immediately. How long had it been since he’d smoked? Decades? 

“Oh wow…” Husk blinked repeatedly, eyes watering. He coughed and looked down at the thin blunt between his fingers “The fuck is in this?” 

“Only the good stuff,” Angel hummed “Promise” He kissed Husk’s fluffy cheek. Husk was too high to properly respond. Angel took the blunt from him and sat on his lap. “You ready for round 2, daddy?”

“Huh?” Husk blinked “Sorry, what’re we talkin’ about?”

“You were gonna fuck me in ya lap?” Angel tilted his head innocently. Husk grumbled a response before effortlessly lifting Angel up by his hips. “Ooh! Husky! You’re soooo strooong~” He pushed his fluffy chest up against Husk, lining up his ass with Husk’s cock. “Ya gonna fuck me up, daddy?”

“Uh-huh,” Husk said dully. He wasn’t really thinking, just going through the motions. And the motions were telling him to fuck this tight spider pussy. Whatever it was that Angel gave him made his cock harder than it’d ever been. Husk needed release, and the nearest, tightest hole just happened to be Angel. 

“OH FUCK~” Angel moaned as Husk dropped him onto his dick. Angel wrapped his arms around Husk, one pair around his shoulders and one around his hips. “You’re so…mmph~!” Angel buried his face in the crook of Husk’s neck. His boyfriend was thrusting into him so hard; he couldn’t help himself from screaming. 

Husk meanwhile was too busy growling to moan. Was this what it felt like to be in heat? All he could feel was a burning sensation running throughout his entire body. That buzz in his head was slowly fading, but the heat that came with it just intensified. He needed to fuck, to breed, to burst inside something warm and wet.

Angel raised his head and took another hit from his blunt. But this time, he kept the smoke into his mouth. Taking Husk’s head in his hands, he blew a stream of smoke right into Husk’s mouth. Angel could feel Husk’s cock pulse in his ass. Holy shit, did it just grow an inch!? He knew that Val’s drugs worked as an aphrodisiac, but he didn’t know that it could do that! 

“A-Angel…ugh…” Husk groaned. “What…what the fuck was in that blunt…?”

“Shh…it don’t matter babe…” Angel put a finger on his lips “Just melt into the pleasure~” 

Husk’s eyes narrowed into feral slits. He bared his teeth and pushed Angel to the mattress. Oh, he was melting into it alright. Husk pounded away at Angel, putting them in his favorite position: a mating press. Even if the two of them couldn’t ‘mate’ in the traditional sense, pressing his full weight down on Angel like this was too fucking hot to resist.

Angel was in heaven. Well, not literally, but you know what I mean. His partner was plowing away at him like a cat in heat. Which, he supposed, wasn’t exactly false. Angel couldn’t lock his legs around Husk like he wanted to, but the way he was fucking him was good regardless. Husk stared at Angel’s blissful face, taking his chin in his hands. Angel opened his eyes and saw the look in Husk’s eyes.

“I’m gonna fuck you…” He growled, “I’m gonna fuck you into this mattress…I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t forget what I feel like…your ass won’t feel right unless you have me balls deep inside…I’m gonna fuck you…” Husk was rambling at this point. Angel looked so beautiful like this. He just wanted to claim every inch of the spider for his own. To mark Angel’s neck, his ass, his cock, everything.

Angel’s eyes rolled up into his head. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had fucked him this hard, and that was saying something! But every sensation Husk gave him was something new. There was animalistic lust, sure, but something underneath it all. A passion, a sense of longing, a desire that had been buried beneath decades of booze and gambling. The desire to love and be loved. A desire that Angel was far too familiar with.

Husk came without warning, filling Angel with both his cum and a warmth in his chest. But that was probably just more cum. Still, with the cat demon laying on top of him, absolutely exhausted, it was hard for Angel not to feel a bit of affection for him. He ran a hand through Husk’s fur. Angel suddenly felt a vibration rumbling across his chest. Was Husk…purring? Oh, that was priceless. Angel had to remember that the next morning. But for now, the Spider simply wrapped his arms and legs around his lover and held him close. Soon, they were so close that all he could feel was the gentle purr of his kitty.

**Author's Note:**

> This could be either a sequel to the previous prompt or a standalone fic. Take it for what you will. Hope you all are enjoying Kinktober so far! I'm really proud of these last few prompts in particular


End file.
